


Fünf Minuten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fünf Minuten Thiel nah sein, dann würde er wieder gehen.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fünf Minuten

Wie jedes Mal kroch in Boerne das schlechte Gewissen hoch, als er den Schlüssel mehrmals ganz langsam und leise herumdrehte. Es war nicht in Ordnung was er tat, das wusste er ja. Aber diese unglaubliche Sehnsucht hatte ihm wieder einmal keine Ruhe gelassen, hatte ihn wieder einmal hierher getrieben. Hierher in Thiels Wohnung. 

Nur fünf Minuten. Fünf Minuten würde er sich auf den klapprigen, alten Stuhl in Thiels Schlafzimmer setzen. Fünf Minuten Thiel nah sein, dann würde er wieder gehen.

Thiel. Er liebte ihn, liebte ihn aus tiefsten Herzen. Er wollte das nicht. Und er verstand das auch nicht. Verstand sein Herz nicht. Aber er liebte ihn. 

Thiel schimpfte so oft mit ihm, brüllte ihn an. Aber er liebte ihn. 

Thiel trank viel lieber Bier als Wein. Unbegreiflich. Aber für Thiel würde er sogar Bier kaufen.

Thiel liebte Fußball. Wie konnte er nur solch einen Gefallen an diesem dämlichen Spiel finden? Manchmal schaltete Boerne den Fernseher ein, wenn er wusste, dass gerade Thiels Lieblingsverein spielte. Dann fühlte er sich Thiel etwas nah. Und wenn der FC St. Pauli gewann, freute er sich für Thiel mit.

Thiels Modegeschmack war jenseits von Gut und Böse. Aber er liebte Thiels hässliche Jacke, die der schon seit Jahren trug, und auf der sich hin und wieder einige undefinierbare Flecken befanden. Liebte auch diese Shirts mit den Totenköpfen und anderen Geschmacklosigkeiten drauf. 

Er liebte Thiels blauen Augen, die ihn so oft böse ansahen. Manchmal lächelten sie ihn auch an. 

Er liebte die kurzen Gespräche mit Thiel. Im Treppenhaus oder im Waschkeller. Liebte es, wenn sie sich dort zufällig trafen. Manchmal fing er ihn auch extra ab.

Thiel. Er liebte ihn.

 

Langsam schob er die angelehnte Tür auf, und betrat Thiels Schlafzimmer. Die Rollläden waren wieder einmal nicht herunter gezogen, so konnte er im Halbdunkeln gut Thiels Gesichtszüge erkennen, die entspannt waren. Nicht angespannt, wie so oft im wachen Zustand. Thiels linkes Bein lag halb im Freien, der rechte Arm unter dem Kopfkissen. 

Boerne setzte sich. Nur fünf Minuten. Fünf Minuten Thiel nah sein. Dann würde er wieder gehen, würde sich in sein Bett legen, an Thiel denken und einschlafen. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und spürte, wie ihn immer stärker die Müdigkeit überkam. 

Boerne öffnete seine Augen, und für einen kurzen Moment war er verwirrt. Dann begriff er, dass er sich noch immer auf dem Stuhl in Thiels Schlafzimmer befand. Kurz musste er eingeschlafen sein.  
Er warf einen Blick rüber zu Thiels Bett. Und zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. Thiel saß aufgerichtet dort und sah ihn an, der Blick ganz ernst.

Oh nein. Was nur sollte er jetzt sagen? „Thiel, ich ... ich kann das ...“  
„Erklären?“ Thiel lachte. Lachte ganz leise. Dann erhob er sich und kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
Er musste schlucken, und saß wie erstarrt da.  
Thiel kam immer näher. Dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen. „Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?“  
Wie bitte? Das hatte Thiel doch gerade nicht wirklich gefragt? Und warum hatte er ihn geduzt?  
„Thiel, ich ... ich ...“, druckste er herum. Er konnte Thiel doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Das ging doch nicht. Oder? Was würde denn geschehen, wenn er die Wahrheit sagen würde? Wenn Thiel ihn auslachen würde, würde er das nicht ertragen.  
Thiel kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Sag' es mir. Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir? Bist du deswegen hier?“  
„Ja“, schoss es wie von selbst aus seinem Mund. Er hatte es getan. Hatte Thiel die Wahrheit gesagt.  
Thiels Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er lächelte. Lächelte ihn ganz warm an. „Das finde ich schön.“  
„Du ... du findest das schön?“  
„Ja.“  
Thiel fand das schön. Damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Und wenn Thiel es schön fand, dass er Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt hatte, dann bedeutete das ja wohl ... Dass er Thiel nicht egal war. Dass der vielleicht auch Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt hatte. Vielleicht bedeutete das sogar, dass Thiel ihn ebenfalls ...  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er leise.  
„Jetzt würde ich dich gerne küssen.“  
Er konnte es kaum glauben, das war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Thiel empfand auch was für ihn. Thiel wollte ihn küssen.  
„Dann tu' das bitte“, flüsterte er, schloss die Augen und wartete. Gleich würde er Thiels Lippen auf seinen eigenen spüren. Wie sie sich wohl anfühlen würden? 

Boerne schlug die Augen auf, sein Herz raste. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass er sich noch immer auf dem Stuhl in Thiels Schlafzimmer befand. Er warf einen Blick rüber zu Thiels Bett. Thiel schlief tief und fest.  
Thiel freute sich nicht darüber, dass er Sehnsucht nach ihm gehabt hatte. Thiel empfand nichts für ihn. Thiel wollte ihn nicht küssen.

 

Es war nur ein Traum.

**Author's Note:**

> Hier geht es zur Fortsetzung: [Fünf Jahre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923116)


End file.
